The present invention relates to an input signal processing circuit formed as an integrated circuit.
Heretofore, when a program signal is externally supplied to a programmable frequency divider incorporated in an integrated circuit, an arrangement is adopted wherein a command in a binary code, including an "H" level or "L" level is applied to the program terminal of the integrated circuit. In this case, when only one program terminal is provided, more than two numerical values "0" and "1" can not be input to the integrated circuit. In the case where two program terminals are provided, four kinds of numerical values of "0", "1", "2" and "3" are allowed to be supplied to the programmable frequency divider. In order to use one hundred kinds of numerical values, seven program terminals are required.